Rise of the Guardians: Jack's Lullaby
by ShadowObsessor01
Summary: Was listening to this song and sudden inspiration hit: I could totally see this as an almost theme song for Jack Frost. Granted I haven't seen the movie yet so there will most definitely be errors but I hope i did it justice anyway. It's also not edited so please forgive. Jack singing while remembering a time long since past. Comments appreciated!


Rise of the Guardians: Jack's Lullaby

Song Fic: "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" performed by Vienna Teng

Jack Frost- that mischievous winter spirit, the Guardian of Fun- glided through North's workshop. Normally this wouldn't be any cause for concern (Unless you were Bunnymund who believed that whenever Jack was allowed loose chaos was sure to follow) normally Jack would be flitting about freezing hapless elves and giving Phil the Yeti a good workout with a prankster's smirk etched across his pale skin. However, today was different. Jack's normally carefree and mischievous antics were nowhere to be seen; instead a dark gloom had settled itself in the eternal teen with sorrow making his silver blue eyes almost navy in appearance. Snowy haired boy listlessly opened and closed doors that appeared along his wandering path not truly paying attention to the outside world. What was the cheerful spirit so burdened down by that even the antics of the elves could not penetrate his stupor? Simply an anniversary, an anniversary that the spirit had not known of until recently but still caused deep wounds to penetrate the frozen heart.

With the rest of the Guardians:

North (Santa Clause), Toothiana (Tooth fairy), Sandy (Sandman), and Bunnymund (Easter Bunny) were all gathered in North's workshop chatting and catching up while sipping hot chocolate. The absence of their frosty younger member was the current topic of discussion.

"I wonder what has Jack so down. It's not normal for him to back down from a fight with you, Bunny. I'm worried about him." Toothiana's concern was clear in her tone, her hyper personality dulled into her mothering tendencies over the young winter spirit's condition.

"I admit tha' don't get alon' well with Frostbite, but even I have ta admit tha' there's just somethin' tha' ain't right. He's bein' to quiet and not causing near enough problems as usual." The temperamental Pooka spoke in a slightly concerned tone, his Australian accent thick and gruff. Turning to the red clad Russian, he voiced his question; "North, he's been hangin' round here the most; do ya have any suggestions on what migh' be eatin' the 'im?"

"Maybe; Jack doesn't speak to me much but he did mention something the other day…"

"What was it? What did he say?" Tooth was gaining a bit if her spark back as she gazed at her fellow guardian eagerly.

"Well, he said-" North was cut off when gentle music began to lilt through the workshop. It was soft and airy yet carried a sad weight though oddly comforting at the same time. The four companions and the rest of the workshop's inhabitants stopped what they were doing to listen to the piano notes. With an unspoken consensus the ancient beings followed the sound to a partly opened door through which the music floated on a cool winter breeze. Sharing a glance of surprise, the curious four looked upon a sight they never expected.

With Jack:

Jack sat at the mahogany colored piano staring at the contrasting keys that glittered softly from the moonlight filtering through the open window. Dust particles glittered as they danced on the breeze that played with the teen's snowy locks. With the memories of his past fresh in his mind Jack could remember the lullaby his mother had sung to him and his little sister. It was so strange for him. Three hundred years had gone by and not once did he try to remember anything about his past. Sure there had been odd things that suddenly pooped into his mind during that time, most prominent being a soft comforting tune that floated through his mind whenever he encountered a storm or rain. But he had never really given it much thought. Now that he had his memories though he couldn't stop thinking about it which had led him to this moment sitting in front of the piano hidden deep in North's home.

Jack's cold fingers brushed against a random key, the little sound igniting a desire that had lain dormant for three hundred years. He remembered learning to play a song or two with his sister; the favorites of both children being their mother's lullabies. Jack could almost see it now: the little log house they called home blanketed in snow with smoke rising in a lazy curl from the chimney as the fire inside warmed the occupants. His mother sat by the worn piano watching her two children play the lullaby she sang to chase away the thunderstorms of spring and winter, the small family harmonizing together in a pure enchantment of music and love. Almost on their own accord Jack's hands found the well memorized positions and began to play in time with the memory. The Spirit of Winter was quickly lost in the new old familiar his heart singing in a sweet tenor the lyrics his mind had forgotten. Nothing cracked the haze he was under and so didn't sense the arrival of the guardians as they watched and listened to the mysterious teen they never really thought they would understand entirely.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning_

The ancient guardians were floored by this new aspect of Jack Frost before them. For one thing, it turned out that he happened to be an _amazing_ singer and for another he played the piano well. The lyrics of the song were a pleasant confusion for the guardians, giving hope and comfort to all listeners.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning_

The emotion Jack was putting into this song rolled off of him in powerful waves. A happy tender smile caused the young spirit to appear like he was glowing with a warm eternal light. Silver tears slipped past thick black lashes of closed eyelids and rolled gently down frozen cheeks golden hued from the light shining through the doorway. The song slowed to almost a stop though Jack's voice continued in his strong soft way.

_For you know, once even I was a_

_Little child, and I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_That rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know..._

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land_

_On forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_

Jack's lullaby ended on a soft note and for a moment the world was stood still seemingly basking in the aftermath of his creation. With head bowed over the now silent keys, Jack bid his last good-byes to the little girl who had meant the whole world to him in life.

"See ya, little one. I'm sorry I forgot you and wasn't there as you grew up. Wherever you are now, I promise I'll never forget you again. Ever."

The four Guardians turned away, giving the teen the space and privacy he clearly needed. Tears streamed down all their faces as they thought about what Jack Frost had lost with his death. Yet he seemed to have come out stronger for it and they all knew as they watched the sun rise above the frozen horizon:

Everything's fine in the morning.


End file.
